Jerk It Out
|wykonawca= |album=Love for the Streets |rok=2002 |dlc= |tryb=Solo |tanp= |trud= |wysi= |zruch=8 (Remake) |piktokolor=Czerwony (Remake) |kolorr= (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=79 |kod=JerkItOut |perf=Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "Jerk It Out" w wykonaniu znajduję się w . Wygląd tancerza Tancerz jest mężczyzną który przypomina nerda. Ma niebiesko-białe kędzierzawe włosy, nosi zieloną koszulę, pomarańczową muszkę, pomarańczowe krótkie spodnie z białymi szelkami i niebieskie buty z pomarańczowymi skarpetami. Remake W Remake'u, ma on jasnoniebieski zarys i nieco jaśniejsze kolory. Na początku układu, pojawia się tworzony z prostokątów. Jego włosy są mniej szczegółowe, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych części ciała. Tło Tło wygląda jak biblioteka. Kolorami tła są biały oraz zielony. Są tu różne półki na bokach tła i papiery spadające z sufitu. Remake W Remake'u, tło jest w odcieniach wodno-zielonych i widać tylko 5 półek (dwie na lewo i trzy na prawo), które podskakują do ruchów tancerza. Czasami kartki papieru w odcieniach białych i zielonych fruwają nad półkami. Podczas przejścia, półki przesuwają się na prawo i są zamienione w identyczne egzemplarze. Na końcu, kiedy tancerz ucieka z ekranu, cała sceneria zawala się, jakby było trzęsienie ziemi, a ekran się ściemnia. Złote Ruchy W odnowionej wersji układ ma 8 Złotych Ruchów. Złote Ruchy 3 i 4, a także Złote Ruchy 6, 7 i 8, następują po sobie: Złote Ruchy 1, 2, 5 i 8:'Połóż lewą rękę na biodrze, a prawą unieś w górę, w pozie disco. '''Złoty Ruch 3:'Porusz rękami w lewo zataczając półkole. '''Złoty Ruch 4: Tak jak w Złotym Ruchu 3, ale w przeciwnym kierunku. Złoty Ruch 6: Zakręć kółko prawą dłonią. Złoty Ruch 7: Przesuń prawą rękę w lewo. Jerkitout gm 1.png|Złote Ruchy 1, 2, 5 i 8 Jerkitout gm 4.png|Złoty Ruch 3 Jerkitout gm 3.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Jerkitout gm 6.png|Złoty Ruch 6 Jerkitout gm 7.png|Złoty Ruch 7 Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Maneater'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Podpisy występuje w trybie Puppet Master w . To podpisy należące do jego ruchów: *Nerd Kisses *Nerdy *Nerdy Braces *Nerdy Run *Sporty Nerd *Super Nerd Ciekawostki *Ta piosenka oraz Groove Is in the Heart to jedyne piosenki z pierwszej części z trudnością 3, bo każda inna piosenka z trudnością 3 została zredukowana do 2 w i , a te dwie są dostępne tylko w . *W słowach występuje błąd: W linijce "Can't you hear you talk to loud?" zamiast "Can't you hear you talk too loud?". **To nie zostało naprawione w Remake'u.https://youtu.be/NXPPoBrToFA ***W Remake'u słowo "to" z "You've got to jerk it out" nie jest wyświetlane kiedy pierwszy raz jest śpiewane. *W wersji beta tancerz miał nieco jaśniejszy schemat kolorów i wyglądał bardziej jak postać z kreskówki. **Z kolei tło w wersji beta było nieco ciemniejsze. *To jedna z dwóch piosenek która ma poziom trudności i wysiłek równy 3 w . Tą drugą jest Acceptable in the 80s. Galeria Pliki Gry Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14.png|''Jerk It Out'' Jerkitout_cover_online.png|''Jerk It Out'' (Remake) jerk it out pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry JerkItOutMenu.png|''Jerk It Out'' w menu jerkitout jd routinemenu.png| Ekran wyboru piosenki Jerkitout jd1 gameplay 2.png| Gameplay Elementy Beta Jerkthebetaout.png|Wersja beta Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk Caesars Palace - Jerk It Out (Official Video) Zwiastun Jerk It Out - Zwiastun (US) Gameplay Jerk It Out - Just Dance-0 Odnośniki Nawigacja en:Jerk It Out pt-br: ru:Jerk It Out es:Jerk It Out de:Jerk It Out Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:2000s Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Rockowe Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Trudne Piosenki Kategoria:Intensywne Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet Kategoria:Ekskluzywnie na konsole Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki